corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Misuto Kiriya
is a character introduced in ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive''. He is one of the antagonists and a playable character in the game. Design Misuto is an adult male below average in height and weight. He has shoulder-length green hair and blue eyes. In the official art book for Corpse Party Blood Drive, he is described as having boyish looks and a baby face, giving the impression that he appears much younger than he actually is. Because of this, he is often referred to as "kid" and "boy" by several of the characters. He wears a gray-sleeved, black and gold parka with a broken zipper and the hood typically pulled up, and a matching pair of baggier pants similar to jogging sweats. On the crown of the hood there is mirroring symbols of a crescent moon, with a star in between them; on the left breast, there’s a decal of gargoyle, and a jagged shape on its back, vaguely resembling an "M." Beneath the parka, Misuto wears a dark grey sleeveless shirt, black tights, purple sneakers, and a silver bracelet on his left wrist. Personality From his first encounter, Misuto presents himself as insensitive, foul-mouthed and rude. He has a very dismissive attitude, and doesn't show interest in things that don't personally affect him or his goals. He has little regard for personal boundaries, and is not above laughing in people's faces. Additionally, Misuto thinks very highly of himself, and because of this often ignores conventional politeness and refuses to acknowledge honorifics when speaking to others. Because of his disdain for humanity, he sees the average person as beneath him and frequently compares them to "peasants." Despite his harsh nature, he can also be very manipulative, and can display the proper emotions (pity, sympathy, kindness, etc.) to elicit trust in others. He is resourceful, and knows how to play people's weakness against them through cunning and charm. Though normally calm, when he is opposed in any way, Misuto lashes out in brief fits of rage which occasionally end in violence. Beneath the surface, Misuto hates humanity to its core and wants nothing more than to wipe all of it out. It's because of this that he harbors no guilt or remorse when killing or harming others. Plot Corpse Party: Blood Drive CHAPTER 00『 A Faint Light 』 Misuto first appears in Hinoe’s bedroom during the midst of Ayumi's breakdown. With Ayumi still brandishing the pair of scissors, he cheers her on and seems to take pleasure in her misery. He challenges her suicidal mindset, saying that she really doesn’t want to die as much as she thinks she does. He demeans and insults her, before becoming somewhat gentler in his approach. He gives her a packet of gum and exits the room through an open window. CHAPTER 01『 Returning 』 Misuto materializes in front of a half-naked Ayumi in her bathroom. While she is flustered, he remains completely unfazed until she threatens to have him arrested, to which he responds by snapping and insulting her more. He demonstrates knowledge of everything that Aiko Niwa had been aware of, alluding to him being a person at the same level of spiritual knowledge and power. He mentions that, if she were to get back the Book of Shadows from the Nirvana and bring it to him, her dream of reviving her friends will come true once and for all. According to Misuto, it’s Ayumi’s “duty” as a Shinozaki to reclaim the Book, for the sake of her descendants. Misuto then disappears before Ayumi’s mother rushes to the scene. He appears again after Yoshiki throws the Everafter Stones into the street, leaving Ayumi to recover them. The two speak for a while before Yoshiki intervenes and a frustrated Misuto hurls him into the nearest wall. During the confusion, Misuto formally introduces himself as Hinoe Shinozaki’s apprentice, an affiliate of the Yagoura Association, and Ayumi’s protector—in helping her find the Book of Shadows and reclaim what she had lost. Before leaving for Heavenly Host, Misuto hands Ayumi a charm, the Argus Cube, and then they disappear into the Nirvana. CHAPTER 03『 Pain 』 Having found the note Ayumi had left containing her cellphone number, Misuto finally contacts her. He alternates between heckling her and reassuring her, holding the fact that he is in possession of the Everafter Stones over her head. He encourages her to keep going, before abruptly hanging up. CHAPTER 04『 Pillars of the Six Demons 』 Misuto calls Ayumi again to check on her progress. Ayumi informs him that the Book of Shadows actually isn't in Heavenly Host and it was a trick. While she is discouraged, Misuto sees that as a minor inconvenience, as it's only the Book's "skin" that she can't find, whereas the contents of the Book, it's "core," still remains in the Nirvana. Along with this new information, Misuto tells Ayumi that she needs to take responsibility for a much larger "situation" that she had unknowingly created. He tells her that, because of her interference in Makina Shinozaki's apartment, and because she was in possession of those baby teeth she had found, she brought Sachi Shinozaki into existence within the Nirvana. Though it was entirely unknown to her, Misuto wastes no time blaming her as the sole cause in the impending destruction of humanity, and laughs in her face. Despite antagonizing her, Misuto gives her an ultimate goal; he tells her that, with the Book's contents, Ayumi can match Sachi's overwhelming power and defeat her. The Book's contents have been split into six parts, which Misuto refers to as the Pillars of the Six Demons, which need to be combined in order to crystallize into an ultimate power. Once the hexagram is formed, the Book's core will be complete, allowing Ayumi to cast spells powerful enough to stop Sachi and bring her friends back. When asked by Ayumi how he knows all this information, despite being reluctant to talk about it, he reminds her about his position in the Yagoura Society; similar to Ayumi, he is a descendant from a gifted line of spiritual mediums--specifically a long-line of Shinto priests. Because of his affiliation, he came into contact with Hinoe Shinozaki and later became her student. This leads Ayumi to inquire if he had a deeper relationship with her sister than 'teacher-student,' to which Misuto defensively disagrees, and steers the conversation away from the topic entirely. Later while continuing her search, Ayumi calls Misuto and tries to ask about Hinoe again. He obliges, and praises her for being "too kind for Hinoe's own good," specifically to him . When his grandfather and parents died, he had nowhere else to turn to and Hinoe took him in without hesitation. While living with her, Hinoe taught him the ways of the W.I., such as nature worship and animism, until he had learned all he could. Misuto shows a rare speck of kindness, and compliments Ayumi, as well as encouraging her to keep going. At the end of the chapter, it is revealed that Misuto had used the Everafter Stones to jump back to reality, despite lying to Ayumi that he had been searching for her within the Nirvana. Despite not having the skin, Misuto secures his late grandfather's manuscripts and aims to have it act as the vessel for the new Book of Shadows. Trivia * Misuto is the shortest of all the males that are in or finished high school. Gallery Kiriya-Misuto.jpg|Misuto's full profile download (2).jpg|Misuto Kiriya Image(0).jpg|Misuto's death images (6).jpg|Misuto fighting Magari Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Males Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists